The 2008 Winter Tour
The 2008 Winter Tour 'was the 5th year for the popular Winter Tour hosted by Roaming Robots, it has also been the shortest of the tours are there was 2 qualifier shows and 1 finals event. The tour came to venues Roaming Robots had come to in the past. They went to Portsmouth and Nottingham for the qualifier shows and Maidstone for the finals. The event also played a part in hosting the first ever awards ceremony for robots throughout the years. Ripper Evo won the Heavyweight Tournament whilst Aftershock won the Featherweights Tournament. The tour also saw the debuting of the flipout-zone and the cage. Competing Robots This is the list of the robots that took part in the championships Heavyweights *Beast *Chompalot *Dantomkia *Envy *Hortron *Hydra *Iron-Awe 5 *Kan-Opener *Maelstrom *Meggamouse *Mighty Mouse *Pressure *Ripper Evo *Terrorhurtz *Tiberius 4 *Tilly Evo *Weird Alice 2 *White Knight Featherweights *44 Toon *Aftershock *Beauty 2 *Blitz *Cylon *Fireant *Ironside *Killer Bee *Little Devil *Mini Mighty Mouse *Pain In The Asp *Pillow Torque *Psycho Fling *Push N Shove *Satanix *Shockwave *Skink *Smash *Stiff Breeze *Surprise *Tiny Toon *Tuff Luck *Tuff Luck 2 *Wedge Antilles *Wedgie *Whirlpool Round 1 : Portsmouth Heavyweights *'Beast Vs Hydra *'Kan-Opener' Vs Maelstrom *'Tilly Evo' Vs White Knight *Hortron Vs Hydra *'Dantomkia' Vs Weird Alice 2 *Dantomkia Vs''' Hydra''' Vs Mighty Mouse Vs Tilly Evo Featherweights *44 Toon Vs Beauty 2 Vs Blitz Vs Killer Bee Vs Mini Mighty Mouse Vs Pain In The Asp Vs Pillow Torque Vs Shockwave Vs Tiny Toon Vs Whirlpool *Aftershock Vs Cylon Vs''' Ironside''' Vs Little Devil Vs Satanix Vs Skink Vs Smash Vs Stiff Breeze Vs Surprise *Aftershock Vs Ironside Vs Mini Mighty Mouse Vs Pain In The Asp Vs Smash Vs Tiny Toon Vs Whirlpool Round 2 : Nottingham This event was also given a Halloween theme due to it being held on the last weekend of October. Heavyweights *Dantomkia Vs Thor *'Chompalot' Vs Pressure *'Terrorhurtz' Vs Tiberius 4 *'Iron-Awe 5' Vs Weird Alice 2 *Meggamouse Vs Ripper Evo *'Hydra' Vs Maelstrom *Hortron Vs Tilly Evo Featherweights *44 Toon Vs Aftershock Vs Cylon Vs Fireant Vs Ironside Vs Mini Mighty Mouse Vs Pain In The Asp Vs Pillow Torque Vs Psycho Fling Vs Push N Shove *Satanix Vs Skink Vs Stiff Breeze Vs Tiny Toon Vs Tuff Luck Vs Tuff Luck 2 Vs Wedge Antilles Vs Wedgie Vs Whirlpool *Aftershock Vs Mini Mighty Mouse Vs Pillow Torque Vs Skink Vs Tiny Toon Vs Wedgie The Finals : Maidstone Heavyweights Round 1 *'Iron-Awe 5' Vs Ripper Evo *Chompalot Vs Dantomkia *Envy Vs Hydra *Beast Vs Pressure *'Terrorhurtz' Vs Thor Loser's Melee *'Ripper Evo' Vs Chompalot Vs Beast Quarter-Finals *'Dantomkia '''Vs Pressure *Beast Vs '''Ripper Evo' *'Iron-Awe 5' Vs Tilly Evo *Hydra Vs Terrorhurtz Semi-Finals *Dantomkia Vs Ripper Evo *Iron-Awe 5 Vs Terrorhurtz Grand-Final *'Ripper Evo' Vs Terrorhurtz Heavyweight Winter Tour Champion 2008 : '''Ripper Evo Featherweights '''Grand-Final Aftershock Vs Ironside Vs Mini Mighty Mouse Vs Pain In The Asp Vs Pillow Torque Vs Skink Vs Tiny Toon Vs Wedgie 'Featherweight Winter Tour Champion 2008 : '''Aftershock The Awards The 2008 Winter Tour also saw the first of the Roaming Robots Awards, the roboteers voted via the internet for which Heavyweights and Featherweights should be voted for the Best Design Award, Best Engineered Robot, Best Promising Newcomer, Best Paintjob award, The most Entertaining Robot, Best Perseverance, and also for the Best Sportsmanship for a team and the personality of the year! '''Best Sportsmanship Award : 'Team Batter '''Personality Of The Year : '''Shane Swan (Team Bud) Category:Winter Tours